Game Queen Haruka
by Trouble the Cat
Summary: Haruka is your average 11 year old gamer. Or at least as average as anyone can be when you're cousin is the king of Games, Russia's DM Champ is out to kill you and a brooch you get for your b-day contians a Three thousand year old uninvited guest.
1. The Badge of Shadows

Mew. - Hello out there, nu! Trouble here! Welcome to my first fan fic on this site! I'm gonna take this opportunity to hand out some warnings.

First of all to all Anzu/Tea Bashers: I don't condone character bashing and I happen to like her so I don't want to hear how you don't. I'm also planning to give her a major role in a later part of the story so if you no like, don't read, and if you read anyway don't complain when it comes up. Okay are we clear on that? ¬.¬. . . . Ooo-taaay!!

Second of all to the Yaoi/Shonen Ai fangirls out there: I . . . don't do that kind of stuff, sorry! Especially any Yami/Hikari pairings 'cause let's face it, B/YB and M/YM would never happen in a million zillion years and Yugi and Yami Yugi always seemed too much like brothers to me. (And _I_ think they're cuter that way, nu! -) I don't mind when people write it. As the Authors you can do whatever you want with the characters. Heck you could probably have them tap dance on hot coals if you wanted!

Lastly this story contains lots' of OC's so if you don't like OC's you can stop reading right now. Don't worry about Mary Sue/Harry Stu's though. As a rule I try not to pair up my OC's with canon characters.

. . . . Okay I think I covered everything so. . . .

STORY START! (I know. Lame. ;;)

Mew! .

Game Queen Haruka

Disclaimer: I no own. You no sue. O-tay?

_Blah_ character's thoughts

::Blah:: narration

/Blah/ Yami to Hikari

:Blah: Hikari to Yami

The Badge of Shadows

:: I once read somewhere that the history of games goes back as far as human history. We had games before we had a writing system. It's also said that most kinds of games still played today came from as far back as Ancient Egypt. What the history books don't tell you though is that there is one game, also played today, that also got its start in Egypt, though very few people know it. Of course I didn't know that either until recently, but more on that later.

Oh, I guess I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Haruka. I'm a gamer. Your ordinary everyday eleven year old gamer. Well, maybe not so ordinary anymore.

You could say the story I'm about to tell you actually started almost half a year ago when a shy lonely teenage boy put together a three thousand year old puzzle, but you probably already know all about that. This story, my part of it at least, starts after that, on my eleventh birthday.::

"AW, NAW!" The young girl moaned in dismay as the words 'Game Over' flashed across the screen.

The girl sat on the floor of the living room in front of the TV with the game controller in her hands. Behind her on the couch sat three other children, two boys and another girl, who were the same age as her.

One boy was trying his hardest not to laugh. His hardest was apparently not enough though, for when the girl turned to glare at him he fell off the couch laughing uncontrollably.

The girl growled. "And just what's so funny Taka?"

Taka stopped laughing long enough just long enough to stare at the girl for a few seconds before collapsing again.

This only served to anger the girl even more. As she got to her feet, the kids still on the couch stared, eyes wide with fear.

"Um, Taka?" The girl still on the couch tried to warn him.

"Huh?" Taka looked up, but before he could do anything, the first girl's foot came down hard on his head. Fortunately for him none of the kids were wearing their shoes.

"I said, WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" She shouted.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Izumi! Stop it!" Taka cried, squirming.

"That's enough! Izumi-chan let him up!" The other girl said patiently as she stood up.

Izumi did as she was told but pointed an accusing finger at Taka as he sat up.

"Haruka, that little rat needs to be taught a lesson!" she said to the other girl. "He kept running his mouth while I was trying to concentrate! he did it on purpose!"

"I was _trying_ to help." Taka grumbled, rubbing his head ruefully.

"Ha! Right, and _I'm_ Seto Kaiba!" Izumi replied sarcastically.

Haruka giggled at that. "Kaiba wouldn't step on people's heads just because they laughed at him.

Taka nodded his agreement. "Yeah, he's to mature for that!"

"Are you saying I'm immature?" Izumi asked. "Heh! You should talk!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means?"

As the two kids continued to argue, Haruka sat back down with a sigh.

:: Izumi Haneoka and Takashi Shido have been my best friends for as far back as I can remember. They argue a lot so I'm used to this sort of thing. Once they start going, it's always best to stay out of their way and let them ware themselves out.::

Most people might mistake Izumi for a boy at first glance. Her hair was short straight and blonde and she wore it under a white bandana decorated with red stars. She also wore a white T-shirt with Harpy's Brother printed on the front and beige cargo pants.

Taka meanwhile had a mop of mud brown hair that always got into his eyes. He wore a dark blue hooded sweater and black jeans.

Haruka herself had bicolored hair. Most of her short straight hair was lavender except for her bangs, which were silvery white. Her eyes were sky blue and she wore a plain lite blue shirt and white shorts.

It seemed that the video game had been totally forgotten as Izumi and Taka's argument turned from who was more mature to who was a better duelist.

:: It's funny. Back then I wasn't really that into Duel Monsters. Sure I dueled, with my big brothers deck, but I wasn't serious about it, unlike Izumi who wanted to be a famous duelist like her heroes, Mai Kajuku and Katsuya Jonouchi. Most people found that surprising considering who my cousin is.::

Haruka sighed again.

The other boy, who had been quietly watching as Izumi and Taka's argument escalated to Izumi challenging Taka to a duel, turned his attention away from the spectacle to look at her.

"What's wrong Haruka?" He asked.

"It's nothing Hiro-kun." She said simply. "I just The Battle City finals were over already. Then maybe Yugi-kun could have come to the party too. I mean it _has_ been a long time since the last time I saw him."

Hiro smiled. "Hey, It is to bad seeing as we've never met him before, but that's okay. I'm sure he hasn't forgotten you. He'll make it up to you as soon as the finals are over."

Haruka smiled back. "I hope so. Thanks Hiro-kun!"

:: Hiro Tachikawa is really nice but kind of strange. He always has his video camera with him wherever he goes and he likes to record people when they duel. He went to watch the Battle City prelims and taped every duel he watched. I think he likes to video tape me most of all though, I don't know why.::

"I equip Harpy's Lady with Cyber Armor, raising its attack and defense by 500 and allowing it to destroy your Curse of Dragon." Izumi announced as she placed the magic card on the field. "That brings your Life Points down to 800. Your move."

Taka drew a card and added to his hand. "I play Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two more cards. Then I summon Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress in attack mode. Finally I place one card face down and end my turn."

As Izumi drew her card for that turn, Haruka and Hiro turned their attention back to the duel.

"What's Taka doing?" Hiro whispered to Haruka. "The Winged Dragon has lower attack points then Harpy's Lady."

"Yeah, but Taka has a face down card on the field." Haruka whispered back. "More than likely it's a trap card."

Izumi seemed to be thinking the same thing. "I activate Harpy's Feather Duster which destroys all magic and trap cards on the field."

Taka groaned and discarded his face down card to the graveyard.

"Now I summon Harpy's Brother and have my Harpy's Lady attack your Winged Dragon."

Taka grumbled something under his breath as he discarded his monster the graveyard to.

"Then I place one card face down and end my turn." Izumi finished smugly. "I believe that brings your life points down to 200. Go a head and make your move."

As Taka drew a card from his deck, a teenage girl came into the room. She quickly took stock of the situation then walked over to Haruka and Hiro.

"They're going at it again I see." She observed.

"Hello Mizu-chan!" The two kids greeted.

:: Mizu is a friend of my big brother's. She sometimes comes to help us out with things.::

"I summon Gaia the Fierce Knight in attack mode." Taka announced. " And I have it attack your Harpy's Brother!"

"Big mistake." Izumi muttered. "You activated trap card, Mirror Force. It reflects the attack right back at the opponent and that brings your life points down to 0."

"Awww!" Taka groaned, falling backwards.

"Just face it Taka! You suck at this game!" Izumi crowed.

"Best two out of three." Taka said to the ceiling.

Mizu laughed at the duo's antics, shaking her head. "I think that can wait. It's time for the birthday girl to open her presents. Everyone report to the dinning room on the double."

Haruka hopped off the couch and cheered. "Hooray! C'mon guys', let's go!" Then she bolted for the dinning room.

Hiro chuckled and followed his friend.

Izumi and Taka gathered up their cards and also headed for the dinning room.

A young man sat at the dinning room table, boxes stacked in front of him. He looked up as the kids ran in, Haruka in the lead with Mizu trailing behind them.

"'Nii-chan!" Haruka cried as she reached him. The young man stood up to hug his little sister.

"Hey, Haruka! Having fun so far Imouto?"

"Hai! Mizu-chan said it's time to open the presents!"

:: Dad's an archeologist and he's almost never home so my big brother, Shigeru takes care of both of us. It means he's not home most of the time either because he has to work but I don't mind much. Shigeru is also the one who taught me to duel.::

"Yeah!" Izumi said. "Open mine first Haruka! Your gonna love it!"

Izumi's present turned out to be a game board for Capsule Monster Chess(1). ("I know you collect Capmon so I thought you'd like it." Izumi shrugged.)

Taka meanwhile had bought Haruka a new video game, Mario Party 5. ("This way you can kick all our butts at something at the SAME TIME!!" He explained cheerfully.)

Hiro had gotten her a video tape. ("It's a copy of the tape I made when I went to watch Battle city." He said.)

Then came the present both Shigeru and their grandfather. It turned out to be a Duel Monsters starters deck and a couple of booster packs. ( "Ojii-san and I and both think it's time you had your own deck." Was Shigeru's answer to Haruka's quizzical look.)

Mizu's present also had something to do with Duel Monsters, but this time it was a single card, The Black Magician Girl. ("I know it's your favorite card." Mizu said as she watched the younger girl's face light up.)

It was the last two presents however that got the most attention.

:: People say that your birthday is one of the most important parts of your life. A turning point. If that's true, the real turning point for me on that day came with the presents my father sent, from his current expedition in Egypt.::

"I think there's something alive in there." Izumi said as the four kids gathered around a big cardboard box with holes in the sides.

Taka tried to peek through one of the holes. "I don't see anything."

"Open the box Haruka!" Hiro suggested.

Haruka stepped closer to the box and cautiously started to open it. The second the box was completely open. . . .

Boing!

"Yip!!!"

"Oh!!"

"Ack!!"

"What the. . !?"

"Huh!?"

A little beige ball of fur leapt out of the box and into the box and into a startled Haruka's arms and proceeded to wash her face with its tongue.

It had for legs with tiny brown paws and a long bushy tail. It also had big brown eyes and HUGE pointed ears. A brown leather collar with a gold tag with the Egyptian Eye of Horus carved into it was around its neck.

"What the heck is that?" Taka exclaimed. "Some kind of weird dog?"

"It's a fox!" Hiro said wonderingly.

"A fox?! I've never seen a fox with such BIG EARS!"

"It's a Fennec Fox dummy!" Izumi told Taka as if it should have been obvious.

(A/N: Introducing shoujo anime cliche #22: The Cute Animal Sidekick!)

"Hey! Stop it! That tickles!" Haruka giggled as the fox continued to lick her face enthusiastically.

As the fox finally relented it's assault, Izumi walked over holding a piece of paper.

"There's a note from your dad." She said.

"'Dear Haruka,

Happy birthday! I hope you and your brother are well. This little one's name is Neith. I know a fox is an unusual pet but a colleague of mine found her abandoned and I just special about her so I'm sending her to you. The collar around her neck came with the other gift I'm sending you. I hope to see you soon.

Love, Papa."

"Tee hee, Konnichiwa Neith-chan! My name's Haruka. I hope you like living here!" Haruka told the little fox.

"Well there she goes again. Talking to the animals." Taka said, rolling his eyes. "Am I the only sane one here?"

"If you are, we're all in big trouble." Izumi shot back.

Before Taka could come up with the proper retort, Hiro interrupted.

"Haruka! Look at this!"

He held up a small box made up out of wood inlaid with gold. What looked like ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics were carved into the box.

:: The moment I set eyes on that box I knew there was something special about it. Something familiar, like I'd seen it before.::

Neith hopped out of Haruka's arms and into Izumi's as Haruka walked over to Hiro.

"Let me see it." Haruka said, holding out her hands.

As Hiro handed the box to her Taka darted over.

"Hey what's in there? Come on! Open it Haruka!" Taka bounced around, peering over Haruka's shoulder.

"Taka, stop goofing around!" Izumi said tiredly, dragging the boy away by the back of his hood.

Haruka was completely oblivious to her friends' antics.

Slowly she opened the lid of the box. Inside was a brooch made of what looked solid gold. It was shaped like a triangle with three black gemstones set in each corner. Carved in the center was the Eye of Horus, just like the tag on Neith's collar.

"Wow." Izumi said, staring at it. "What is that?"

_The Rogue Badge. . . . _Haruka thought, _Huh?_ _How do I know what it's called?_

"Hey there's a note." Hiro saidhanding a scrap of paper to Haruka.

Haruka silently took the note and read it to herself.

Haruka:

I got this from a strange old woman I met in Cairo. She told me to give it to my daughter. I don't know how she knew I had a daughter but still I feel that it was somehow meant for you. The inscription on the box says : "The one who unlocks me gains the Power of Shadows. Soul, Will, and Shadows, combine to create the Ultimate Power."

:: Soul, Will, and Shadows. . . the ultimate power . . . .I didn't know what it was supposed to mean but, at the same time I felt. . . cold. Even now, I don't know how to describe how I felt at that moment any further than that.::

"So, what's it say?" Izumi asked.

Haruka looked up to see all three of her friends staring at her. Shigeru and Mizu stood back away from them watching silently. Neith had transferred herself from Izumi's arms to Taka's head while Izumi had dragged him away from Haruka and was also staring at Haruka. For a second Haruka thought she saw something almost human like in the little fox's eyes, but then she blinked and it was gone.

"Hellloo! Earth to Haruka!" Izumi said, waving her hand in front of her best friends face.

Haruka blinked "Oh! Gomen Izumi-chan, I must have spaced out." She gave the note for Izumi to read, then glanced at Neith and at the brooch in her hand. _I've got a funny feeling about this._

:: That was actually an understatement.::

00000000

"Well don't be afraid to be blunt about it." The Pharaoh said wearily, his kept carefully blank. "Glossing over the details doesn't do any good."

The young woman standing before him smiled slightly, unbothered by his sarcasm. "I'm glad to see we're in agreement on that point. Now all we need to do is decide how to handle it."

The Pharaoh sat back in his throne and fingered edge of the Thousand Year Puzzle that hung around his neck on a string, frowning as he thought. That was a good question. Despite having ordered the creation of the Thousand Year Items, which now kept peace and order in the kingdom and protected it from invasion, the last pharaoh had indeed left an "unholy mess" for his son to clean up.

One of his six high priests stepped forward to address the woman. He held the Thousand Year Rod in one hand and regarded her with cool blue eyes as he spoke. "What do _you_ suggest _we_ do about it." He asked, clearly annoyed by the way she'd said "we."

the woman turned to him. Her face was hidden by the hood she wore but her eyes, metallic silver and strangely cold, were clearly visible as she stared right back. A golden brooch, shaped like a triangle with three black gems set into each corner and the Eye of Horus carved in the center, shone on her chest.

"My suggestion, High Priest Seto? I think you can start by providing food and shelter for those that lost their homes in the war." She replied cooly. "After that? That's your decision."

0000000

In the bed room above the Kame Game Shop, Yugi Motou, King of Games and champion of the Battle city tournament was doing what any sane teenager would be doing at 8 o'clock in the mourning on a Sunday: sleeping in.

But he wasn't the only one in the room and the other occupant had been awake since 6:00 AM.

The Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, also known as Yami Yugi, the Other Yugi and more recently Pharaoh (he could never be sure how he felt about that one), sat on the window sill in spirit form, thinking.

It had been two weeks since his final duel with Yami Malik in the Battle city finals, but he was still tired.

It probably didn't help that he couldn't get enough sleep thanks to the strange dreams he kept having.

_Not really dreams I guess,_ He thought as he gazed out the window. _More like. . . memories._

Isis had warned him that this might happen, on the helicopter ride back from the Alcatraz Duel Tower. He now owned the three Egyptian God cards plus three Millennium Items, the Puzzle (Duh), The Tauk, and The Rod (Due to the fact that Kaiba would sooner give up Duel Monsters then take the Rod himself, rightful owner or not). The god cards were needed to preform the ceremony to restore Yami Yugi's memories of his past life as the "Nameless Pharaoh" Isis had told him and Anzu about just before Battle City. Isis had said that the combination of the god cards and the three Items could cause random memories to resurface on their own.

He know mulled over one of those memories.

The conversation itself was not all that important three thousand years later. He also wasn't interested in the appearance of "High Priest Seto". The Yugis had already figured out that Isis was right about the Millennium Rod belonging to Kaiba (Yugi had hoped that Kaiba might eventually except his destiny and take the Rod, but Yami Yugi pointed out that it would be a cold day in Hell before the CEO of Kaiba Corp. would willingly except anything to do with magic). What he did find interesting was the girl in that memory.

There was something strange about that brooch she had been wearing in particular.

Before he could pursue that thought further a familiar beeping sound reached his ears. Yami Yugi looked at the alarm clock next to Yugi's bed and saw that it was now 8:30 AM. Catching movement coming from the bed the spirit turned his attention to it and watched in amusement and fascination as his host groaned, rolled over, reached for the 'alarm off' button, then promptly failed to even try to get up.

The spirit shook his head and slid off the window sill. Normally he would have just left the boy alone but, Yugi had promised to meet his friends at the arcade at 10:00 so he had to get up now whether he liked it or not.

Yami Yugi strode over to the bed and put semi transparent hand on his other's shoulder.

/Yugi, it's time to get up./

:Just five more minutes.:

Yami Yugi's response was to give Yugi's shoulder a lite shake. /I don't think so. With you, five minutes becomes, ten minutes becomes, fifteen minutes and before you know it you're late! You promised Jonouchi, Anzu and the others you'd meet them at the arcade at 10:00 and it's 8:30 now! Up!/

Yugi just rolled over again.

/Don't make me force you out of that bed./

No response.

The corner of Yami Yugi's mouth twitched ever so slightly. /Okay, aibou you asked for it./

Yami Yugi had noticed that his hikari was still wearing the Millennium Puzzle. He knew Yugi wasn't going to like this but it there was a limited amount of things he could do in spirit form so it was the only affective method he could think of at the moment.

Yami Yugi smirked mischievously before a bright flash issued from the puzzle. When the light died down the spirit had disappeared and Yugi immediately opened his eyes and sat up. However 'Yugi' didn't look like he had a few seconds ago. His eyes had narrowed and were blood red instead of violet. His soft rounded features were now more sharp and angular making look older than he usually did. His spiked up black and red hair was accented with streaks of the blonde that was usually confined to his bangs.

Yami Yugi smirked as he climbed out of bed and started to change out of his pajamas and into his regular outfit while Yugi, shocked awake by the sudden switch, gave a cry of protest at being forced into the backseat of his own body.

:Mou hitori no boku!! No fair! Let me out right now!: Yugi cried from his soul room.

/Heh heh. I warned you didn't I aibou? And if I have to go through the trouble of taking over to get you out of bed in the morning I'm not letting you have control until we get to the arcade!/

:Mou hitori no boku!! You're incorrigible!:

/Heh./

As Yami Yugi came down the stairs Yugi's grandfather saw him and smiled.

"Good mourning Yugi." He said.

"Good mourning 'Jii-chan." the spirit answered. "What's for breakfast. I'm starving."

After a quick breakfast (Or as quick as possible when breakfast was pancakes and the Yugis spent a good five minutes having a heated debate about the finer points of maple syrup) Yami Yugi left the shop and headed off towards the arcade.

When they got there Yami Yugi kept his promise and relinquished control to his hikari before they entered the arcade.

Most of Yugi's friends were already there. Anzu and Otogi were in the corner playing a fighting game (it looked like Marvel vs. Capcom 2) while Bakura and Honda watched, but Yugi saw no sign of Jonouchi.

_That's strange_, Yugi thought. _Where is he?_

As Yugi walked over, Anzu gave a cry of triumph while Otogi groaned.

"Yes! I did it!" Anzu laughed.

"No way! There's no way you just beat me with that pint sized Roll! She's the weakest character in this whole game." Otogi complained.

Honda looked impressed. "And that's three times in a row now."

"You're really good at this game Anzu-chan." Bakura told a giggling Anzu admiringly.

"Arigato Bakura-kun." She said. Then she noticed Yugi approaching. "Yugi-  
kun!"

"Hello Anzu." Yugi said as the others turned to see him(except Otogi who was still sulking).

"Yugi! It's about time you got here!" Honda said.

"Good morning Yugi-kun!" Bakura smiled.

"Sorry if I'm late guy's. Where's Jonouchi-kun?"

"Right here!"

Surprised, everyone( even Otogi who stopped sulking) turned to the entrance to the arcade to see Jonouchi walk in, a piece of paper in his hand and his little sister Shizuka right behind him.

"Hey Yugi, did'ya here about that Tournament they're holding for rookie duelists at that new in door amusement park?" He asked the shorter boy as soon as he reached them.

Yugi nodded. His grandfather was usually one of the first ones to hear when a new tournament was being held which meant Yugi would know too. "Yeah. What about it?"

He held up the piece of paper to Yugi. "Look at this."

It seemed to be a letter. As Yugi read the letter out loud his eye's widened slightly.

"Dear Mr. Jonouchi,

You have been cordially invited to act as a Gatekeeper in the up coming Gameland Duel Monsters Tournament."

0000000

Mew! There you have it, nu! The first chapter! What do you think? Was it too long? Am I a bad kitty for leaving it at a cliffy even if it is a small one? Are you wondering what a Gatekeeper is? Well you'll just have to wait to find out!

(1) For those who don't know Capsule Monster Chess is a game from the manga that Mokuba is really good at.

Oh can someone please tell me what Rex Raptor's Japanese name is?

Pleeaase? Thank you! -

See you next time!

Mew!


	2. Welcome to the Shadows

Myeeeh!! --;; What a month! We just moved to a new house and mom was keeping me busy packing and unpacking. On top of that it took forever for the phone company to come to turn the phones on so I couldn't access the internet. Well, here's the second chapter, nu!

Just a warning though, I kinda took some stuff from the manga and rewrote it in the later part of this chapter so um. . . .

Anyway, read on!

Mew!

Welcome to the Shadows

"Dear Mr. Jonouchi:

You have been cordially invited to act as a Gatekeeper in the up coming Gameland Duel Monsters tournament." Yugi read out loud.

"Gatekeeper?" Bakura wondered.

"What are they talking about Jonouchi?" Anzu asked.

"Well, according to this letter, Gatekeepers are a little like the Player Killers from Duelist Kingdom." Jonouchi explained.

"Okay, but what does a Gatekeeper do?" Otogi asked curiously.

Yugi was still reading the letter so he decided to answer for Jonouchi. " The Gameland indoor amusement park has eight floors and a dueling arena on the roof where the finals will take place. Each Gatekeeper is assigned to one floor of the building. When a duelist earns five Exp. chips, which are like the star chips or locator cards, they are required to find the Gatekeeper of the floor they are on and exchange the chips for a Gate Pass in order to get to the next floor. Challenging a Gatekeeper to a duel is optional with the exception of the final Gatekeeper." He recited from the letter.

"That sounds complicated." Honda muttered.

"Which floor are you going to be on?" Anzu asked.

Jonouchi took the letter back from Yugi and looked through it again. "It doesn't say. I Think they're announcing the floor assignments the day before the Tournament." Then he grinned. "But get this. According to the rules, Gatekeepers are allowed to bring up to five guests with them. Shizuka's already decided to come so which of the rest of you wants to go check this Gameland place out?"

:What do you think mou hitori no boku?: Yugi asked Yami Yugi silently.

/Well, sounds like it might be an interesting change of pace to me aibou./ He replied thoughtfully. /Go for it./

"I'll go Jonouchi-kun!" Yugi said gamely.

"Okay, then that's two! Honda?"

Honda smirked. "Do you even have to ask?" He wondered. "Of course I'm there! I want to see if there are any kids out there crazy enough to challenge you!"

"Alright! That's Three. Anzu?"

"It sounds like it'll be fun." Anzu said. "I'm in."

Otogi didn't wait to be asked before speaking. "Sorry guys but count me out! I still haven't recovered from all that craziness in Battle City."

An all to familiar voice in the back of Bakura's head snorted derisively. /Phht! Like anything serious happened to him during that tournament./ Yami Bakura commented snidely. /Yandounoshi, if you want to go I won't try to stop you./

Bakura sweat dropped. Like he had been _planning_ to ask the Spirt of the Millennium Ring for permission to go.

The former tomb robber hadn't caused any trouble since Battle City had ended, but of course no one trusted him to behave for long. Bakura for the most part, didn't acknowledge the spirit's presence unless he commented on something or other. One thing was for certain though, he didn't appreciate being called 'landlord'.

: Um, thanks Yami. I think.: "I'll come to." He said to the others.

"That's great Bakura-kun!" Yugi said happily. Then he frowned. "But, what about. . . ?"

Bakura smiled. "Don't worry Yugi-kun. Mou hitori no boku won't cause any trouble." He glared down at the ring around his neck. "Or at least he'd better not."

/Tch. You act as if you'd be able to stop me if I did. I wouldn't stand a chance as long as the Ra-damned Pharaoh has those Egyptian God cards in his deck anyway. Tell the Pharaoh's Pet I have no intention of ruining his fun. At the moment./ Yami Bakura growled.

Bakura cringed at the words "Pharaoh's Pet" then told the others basically what the tomb robber had said.

Jonouchi grinned. "Then it's settled. The Tournament's in two weeks!"

00000000000000000

"I can't believe that baka!" Izumi growled.

"You're still upset about what Touya-kun did at recess?" Haruka asked.

"Of course I am!" Izumi answered. "I'm just surprised you're not."

"I don't see why it should bother me. He was just fooling around." Haruka shrugged.

"Fooling around my butt!" Izumi shouted back. "He and one of his buddies was playing keep away with your notebook!"

"I'm not letting it bother me." She answered. "Besides, he gave it back."

"Yeah. After my 'Nee-san told him off." Izumi snorted. "I tell you Haruka. You're much too forgiving."

The truth of the matter was that Haruka didn't see the point in letting the Middle school kids antics get to her. Their school was close to Domino Middle and they had lunch and recess at a round the same time so the Seventh and Eighth graders would come to hang out. Some, like Izumi's older sister Eri, only came because they had younger siblings or cousins going to the elementary school and they wanted check on them. Others, like Touya Kanebara who was in Eri's class, came only because they wanted to mess with the Fifth and Sixth graders.

It was a couple of weeks after Haruka's birthday and the two best friends were walking home from school.

:: At this point I had started to wonder if maybe there was nothing to the weird feelings I'd been getting since my birthday. Maybe it had just been my imagination? I didn't really want to believe it was but it could've been. But, little did I know it wouldn't be long before thing's started to get strange.::

Haruka was about to answer when they both heard a strange sound.

"What was that?" Izumi wondered, looking around.

"I don't know. . . ." Haruka answered looking around warily.

"It sounds like it's come from over there." Izumi said, pointing at a nearby alley. "C'mon! Let's go check it out!"

Haruka frowned. "Izumi-chan, I don't think that's such a good idea."

Izumi just grabbed her friend by the wrist and dragged her along. "Aw, you worry too much Haruka. Long as we're careful, what's the worst that could happen?"

Haruka hesitated. She knew it was probably not a good idea to go into an alley to investigate a strange noise, but Izumi was obviously determined to do just that. And maybe Izumi was right. . . .

With a sigh of resignation, Haruka allowed herself to be dragged along. The two girls crept along the alley toward what Haruka now realized were the sounds of a fight. Naturally, Haruka was starting to have second thoughts.

As they got closer, they could hear voices.

"GG . . . I told you man, I don't owe you s–t! I didn't ask for you to but in!" A vaguely familiar voice growled.

THOWK!!

"Urk!!!"

"Yes you do! I told you I'm your bodyguard and now I want payment for my services." Another Vaguely familiar voice answered smugly.

The first person coughed. "I didn't ask you to be my damn bodyguard either!"

Haruka and Izumi looked at each other, eyes wide. Then they carefully peaked around the corner.

Two boys, one only a couple of years older then the girls themselves, stood at the end of the alley facing each other.

Well one of them wasn't really standing.

The younger of the two boys was slumped against the wall covered in bruises. He was tall for thirteen and wiry with short oak brown hair, intense forest green eyes. He wore the uniform of Domino Middle school.

The other boy was taller than the first one and beefy with beady black eyes and hair tied in loose pony tail. He wore the uniform of Rintama, a high school with a very bad reputation.

Izumi recognized the first boy instantly. "It's Touya!" then she frowned. "And Yosho!"

Haruka blinked and looked at her friend. "Who?"

"Some jerk from Rintama who likes to do _favors_ for the middle school kids then expects them to pay him for it. In cold hard cash!" Izumi explained. "If the kids can't or won't pay, he beats 'im up."

Haruka looked at Touya worriedly. "What are we going to do?"

Izumi started to back away. "I think we should get out of here as fast as possible, that's what."

"We sure are ungrateful today, aren't we Kanebara?" Yosho kicked the smaller boy in the ribs.

Haruka's eye's widened in horror. "We can't just leave him!" She insisted.

Izumi grabbed Haruka by the arm."Oh, yes we can. All we have to do is turn around and–"

"So you gonna pay or do I have to knock you around some more?" Yosho asked threateningly.

Touya glared defiantly at the other boy, then spat at his feet.

Yosho was not impressed. "Why you little!" He started forward.

"Stop it!" Haruka broke free from Izumi's grip on and ran over to them.

"M. . . Mouto?" Touya weezed out, surprised.

Yosho turned. 'It's that shrimp Kanebara was messing with earlier.'

When Haruka reached them, Yosho turned to her and bowed mockingly.

"Evening Miss. What can I do for ya?"

"Yosho-san, leave him alone! What did he do?" Haruka demanded, coming to stand between Touya and Yosho.

Izumi watched silently from behind the corner. _Haruka, Shigeru's gonna kill me. _

"What'd he do?" Yosho repeated, sounding amused. "This guy here was having a disagreement with some other kids in his school. I volunteered to clear it up for him and now I want payment for my services."

He refocused his attention on Touya. "Okay, Kanebara. You're lucky we now have a _lady_ present. I'll give you one last chance." He held out a large hand. "200,000 yen! Cough it up kid!"

"200,000 yen?" Haruka repeated.

Touya growled. "I told ya . . . I don't . . . have that kind of money ya nimrod! Just back off!"

"I don't think so. You're not getting off that easy!" Yosho started forward again. "Outta the way kid!"

"No way!" Haruka answered, holding her ground.

"I said out of the way!" Yosho growled, shoving smaller kid to the ground.

"Now that's enough!" Another voice interrupted suddenly.

Everyone looked up to see Izumi standing next to a teenage girl in a Domino High school uniform. The girl had short ocean blue hair and sea-green eyes that were currently glaring daggers at Yosho.

Haruka recognized her instantly. "Mizu-chan!" She cried, relieved.

"I think you'd better leave Yosho." Mizu suggested icily.

Yosho glared at her, then shrugged. "It's getting too crowded in here." He said casually as he walked away from Haruka and Touya. "See ya later Kanebara. Bring the money by tomorrow or else." He laughed as he strolled past Mizu and Izumi and out of sight. "And kid? If you're that worried about his skinny hide why don't you help him deliver it? Ha ha!"

Izumi rushed over to Haruka. "Daijoubo?" she asked as she helped the other girl to her feet. "It's a good thing Mizu walked by when she did. I don't think I would've been much help in that situation."

"I'm okay Izumi-chan." Haruka answered, staring in the direction Yosho left in.

Nobody noticed that the Rogue Badge was glowing with a faint golden light.

000000000000

It was close to midnight, Domino Elementary School was completely empty, even the night janitor had gone home. In the school yard however one lone figure stood waiting.

Yosho stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket and looked around wearily. He was starting to wonder if he should have even bothered coming at all.

He'd been woken up two hours ago by a phone call from that little shrimp Mouto of all people. The kid had asked him to meet her in the play yard in front of her school.

_I wonder what that brat wants? _He thought as he glanced around.

He didn't have much longer to wonder.

He suddenly caught sight of something unusual out of the corner of his eye. He turned to get a better look.

Someone else was there, sitting on one of the vaulting platforms used during gym class in many Japanese schools. (1)

The figure was small and wore a long black hooded trench coat over a dark purple shirt and black jeans with black leather boots and black fingerless gloves. She wore the hood up but Yosho could see her casually fingering the edge of a familiar looking gold brooch. A Fennec Fox with a brown leather collar decorated by a gold tag sat on her lap.

"Konbanwa, Yosho." The figure said quietly, lowering the hood to reveal her face. "I've been waiting for you."

Yosho blinked in surprise. It was the Mouto girl! Or at least it seemed to be. Though this girl looked different from the sweet yet annoying little girl from earlier.

Her hair spiked up in the back and her bangs seemed to hang down more, casting a shadow over her eyes, yet he could still see them clearly. Those eyes were narrower, kind, gentle sky blue replaced with cold, hard metallic silver. She also wore a single golden earing shaped like an Egyptian Ankh in her left ear.

She regarded him cooly, a confident smirk on her face as he stared, more than a little shocked at this complete change.

Was this really the same kid from earlier?

"O. . . okay kid, I'm hear. What do you want?" The bully demanded.

"Oh, nothing really." The Mouto girl answered with a careless gesture. "You said I could help Touya by helping delivering the money he owes you so. . . hear I am."

The young man arched an eyebrow at that, now interested.

"Really?" He asked. "Well then that changes everything."

He held a hand out expectantly, stepping closer to where the girl sat. "Don't know why he sent you alone but, that's okay. Hand it over! 200,000 yen!"

"It's right here." She said calmly, pulling a large stack of bills out of the pocket of her trench coat. "But, it seems _Touya_ raised it to 400,000."

Yosho's eyes widened greedily. "400,000 yen?"

"Yep." She confirmed with a nod. Then she frowned slightly as she looked down at the money. "But," She began thoughtfully. "This much money. . . It wouldn't be. . . fun to just hand it over. So. . . ."

As she spoke the slight frown was replaced with a wicked grin. "How about . . . we play a game?"

Yosho's jaw dropped. "A game??"

The fox hopped off the girl's lap as the girl hopped down from the vaulting platform to stand in front of him, still grinning.

"Mm-hmm, but not just any game. A . . . _very special _game." stuffing her hands in her pockets she cocked her head to one side and stared up at him expectantly. Yosho suddenly noticed that the darkness around them seemed to be thickening somehow.

"So what do you say Yosho?" The girl asked. "You got the guts take me on?"

Yosho was starting to get ever so slightly nervous, but he couldn't ignore the challenge in the girl's voice and there was still the money.

"Okay. So what's the game?"

The girl didn't answer directly. She pulled out a deck of cards and started to shuffle them as she walked around the make shift table to stand on the side opposite of Yosho.

She drew five cards from the deck and held them out to him, keeping them face down.

"The rules are simple. First we each pick a card from my hand. We will take a good look at them then put them back. I will then place the five cards on the table face down and mix them up without looking at them. The task is to then find your card again. If either opponent flips over a card other then the one they chose the first time then they lose."

"Sounds like one of those memory games." Yosho snorted. "Whatever. Lets get started."

"As you wish." She answered simply. "Pick a card."

0000000000000

. . . . . . So, uh. . . . What do ya think? Like the intro? I bet you were expecting I would go all the way and have her use the same Shadow game Yami Yugi used in the first story in the manga. I actually was going to do that but changed it in the final version. Thanks to Sakurlle for giving me the info I needed and being my only reviewer for the first chapter.

(1) I don't know what those things are called.

Ja ne!

Mew!


End file.
